Love is in the air
by Foxfire21
Summary: i'm back :D and i feel good any who. this story is romance storys put in one...shadowxtails,sonicxamy,knucklesxrouge and so on...
1. Too fast for your heart part 1

Love in the air!

Okay I is back from lots of thinking…so if this sucks don't kill me…okay here how we go, I do couple romance then mix it up in the future…so let me shut up and lets start this :D

Chapter 1: to fast for your heart part 1…..

"come on sonic no fair!" yelled amy running out of breath

"well sorry if I'm too fast for ya'" said sonic stopping

"You know I can't run as fast as you" said amy

"I know that's why I'm running" said sonic as he ran away

"aww! Why does he run all the time?" asked amy

"I need to stop talking to myself" sighed amy as she walked home

LATER THAT NIGHT!

Amy was in bed crying because she can't run fast like sonic

"maybe if I was to run as fast as sonic notice me…. Nah! That can never happen!" yawned amy as she was ready to go to sleep

5:00 a.m. there was a knock at the door….

"huh? Who can be up 5:00 in the morning?" asked amy as she opened the door

Finds out that it was all a prank…, but wait! There's a pink box at the door…

"what's this?" asked amy as lifted up the box

"a gift that will help u get your love" read amy

"really now?" said amy as she opened the box with excitement but only to see a pair of red and white sneakers

"oh…what am I supposed to do with these?" asked amy kind of upset

"well they do look cute…oh well it's late" said amy as she put the sneakers next to her boots and went to bed

THE NEXT DAY

Amy wakes up ready for a new day until she sees her new sneakers right by here bed…

"huh? How did u get here?" asked amy as she got up.

"Oh well lets see if sonic notices u" said amy as she got dressed and left out the door

As amy was walking on a bridge she sees something blue 20 miles from her…

"SONIC! MY HERO!" screamed amy as she started to run…but the weird thing is that her new sneakers are making her run VERY fast

"wow! I'm running just as fast as sonic, cool!" yelled amy excited then comes to a stop as she sees sonic in front of her with tails

"hey amy, I like your sneakers." Said tails happy to see amy

"um h-hi amy ;" said sonic kind of scared

"heysonicyoulikemysneakers? good!wanttorace?" asked amy really fast

"um sure "

"GREAT! We start from station square to tails work shop okay?" said amy getting ready

"sure, get ready to eat my dust!" said sonic with an eager look on his face

"let's make it more fun" said amy with an evil look on her face

"what you have in mind?" asked sonic

"who ever wins will whatever they say for the rest of the day" said amy with excitement

"you got a deal!"

"get on your make…get set……and…GO!" said tails as he wave his flag

Sonic and amy ran off with a ZOOM!

Bobobobobobobobobobobobbobobobobobobobobobobo

What's going to happen next is sonic going to win or maybe amy? Who knows but I do so just wait :D


	2. Too fast for your heart part 2

Yo….I've been gone for that long? DAMN! Let's just continue

To fast for your heart part 2

We left of when Sonic and Amy left with a ZOOM!

Big was just fishing with Froggy in a boat in the middle of the ocean

"Wow Froggy! We have a lot of fish!" said big still fishing

"……."

"You're right! We have enough for a week!"

Sonic and Amy were running on the water and they were close to tails workshop

"Amy you should give up now so you can save the embarrassment!" said sonic with a big smile on his face

"I was going to say the same thing to you!"

Both of them ran back on there ground its neck to neck who shall win?

Tails was in front of his work shop

"Hey Sonic I got something to say to you!"

"What?"

"EAT MY DUST!" with that Amy zoomed right past sonic touching Tails' front door (karma hits hard all the time TT)

"OO wow! That was fast! I declare Amy the winner of this race!" yelled tails with excitement

"YAY!" yelled Amy as she was hopping around the place

"THAT CAN'T BE! there's no way she could of won that race with out cheating!" yelled sonic

"Are you say that I cheated? I WOULLD NEVER CHEAT!" yelled Amy with anger

"Yeah right! The only person who can run just as fast as me is Shadow!"

"Sonic you're such a jerk!" with that she slapped sonic across the face and Zoomed off in tears

"Amy wait!"

"Wow sonic I can't believe you can be sore loser" said tails as he walked back inside his work shop

"…..man I blow it this time….but she'll be okay! She always bounce back!" said sonic with a smile n his face

Back in station square

Amy was sitting on a bench crying her head off

"Sonic that jerk! How could he think I cheated?" said Amy with tears running down her face

"Amy?"

"Huh who's there?" said Amy looking around

"It's just me Shadow"

"Oh Shadow, hey what's up?" asked Amy

"….why are you crying?" asked shadow

"Um…I'm not crying there's just something in my eye" said Amy wiping away her tears

"…..right…..you can tell me" said Shadow sitting next to Amy

"….OH SHADOW SONIC THINKS I CHEAT IN A RACE! AND NOW HE HATES ME!" yelled Amy in tears again

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!"

"How can I if the person I love with all my heart hates me?"

"I have an idea"

"What's that?"

Shadow starts whispering in her ear about his idea

"Wow that's a great Idea!" yelled Amy with excitement

"I knew you'll like it all we need is everybody's help" said Shadow with a smirk on his face

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

What's Shadow's plan will it hurt will it get Sonic back and what ever happened to Big and Froggy? You'll just have to wait :D


	3. Too fast for your heart part 3

Hey people I'm back :D ….what ever lets go

To fast for your heart part 3

It's been two days since the argument with Sonic and Amy and Sonic is feeling a bit worried.

"Wow…it's been 2 days and Amy haven't chased me since" said sonic as he walked down the street

"I hope she's okay"

Sonic kept on walking until he saw the unbelievable

"What the hell!"

Shadow and Amy were talking laughing and…holding hands

"And she shit in her pants after seeing it" laughed Amy as she was walking with Shadow

"Yeah I still can't believe she was in that same position for 4 hours"

"Um…what's going on here?" asked Sonic with a confused face

"Oh um…hi Sonic how's it going"

"Nothing it's just…well…what are you doing with 'him'?"

"Him! If you didn't know Shadow is my new boyfriend!"

"Wait WHAT?"

"You heard her faker! She found someone else that treats her right" yelled shadow as he hugs Amy

"This got to be a joke, right?"

"No joke, this is the real deal"

"….Amy…..it can't be…."

"You lost your chance Faker….she chosen me, not you so deal with it!" yelled Shadow as he grabbed Amy's hand and walks away

"Amy….no…"

With that, Sonic ran off to the mystic ruins to find Tails.

"Oh Cream…I love you so much…"

Tails was doodling in his notebook; there were pictures of Tails and Cream hugging and kissing.

"Soon when we'll grow up and get married, you'll see"

"HEY, TAILS!"

Tails freaked out a bit a hid his notebook before Sonic came in.

"Oh h-hey sonic what's up? ;"

"Tails something's not right, Shadow and Amy are going out!" yelled sonic with the look of fear

"So?"

"So, that's all you can say is so?"

"Yeah, it's not my fault that Amy found someone to love her no matter what"

"Tails, I thought you were my friend…"

"I am! I'm just telling you the truth!"

"…."

"She picked Shadow because he loves her and doesn't get jealous just from losing from a race!"

"NO this isn't right!"

With that Sonic ran off to Angel Island

Tails just stood there watching Sonic as ran off, and as soon as Sonic disappeared Tails took out his cell phone

"Hey Shadow its Tails, Sonic fell for it, looks like he's heading for Angel Island to Talk to Knuckles, should I tell him he's on his way?"

"Go right ahead, Sonic is going to pay for what he did to Amy" Said Shadow as he hung up

"Sure thing" Tails hangs up and call Knuckles

"Yo…"

"Knuckles, Sonic coming to your direction, do you remember the plan?"

"Sure do, don't worry I practiced"

"Good get ready" Said Tails as he hangs up

Knuckles hung up and calls Rouge

"Rouge, Sonic's coming I need you"

"Sure I'll be right there!" she Hangs up and Flies To Angel Island

Soon as Rouge appeared Sonic came up

"Hey Sonic what's up?"

"Knuckles, Rouge I need you help!"

"And what's the problem?" asked Rouge

"Amy and Shadow are dating!"

"That's it!" Yelled Rouge in shock

"I think Shadow and Amy look good together" Said Knuckles with a smile on his face

"What!"

"Yeah I think so too, Shadow gives a lot of respect to Amy" Said Rouge agreeing with Knuckles

"I can't this anymore! What did Ido to have Amy Leave me?" Yelled Sonic as he was on his knees

"Well you shouldn't have gotten Jealous with Amy at that race" said Rouge with a serious look

"H-how did you know about the race?" asked sonic a bit shocked

"Tails told us, you should be ashamed of yourself! Yelling at the person you love!" Yelled Knuckles being upset

"I-I have to go!" said sonic as he ran off in tears to station square

Knuckle took out his cell phone and calls Shadow

"Shadow, Sonic is heading back to Station square get ready"

"Good job Knuckles, well be right there to make it worse" Said Shadow as he hung up and looks at Amy

"What's going on?" asked Amy

"We're ready for the last phase, let's go" Said Shadow as he grabs Amy's hand and leads her outside

Sonic was sitting on the bench in tears

"Maybe Tails and Knuckle were right, I was harsh to Amy at the race….I have to apologize to Amy" said Sonic as he stood up ready to look for Amy

Just as Sonic was getting ready to look for Amy, Shadow and Amy were at the corner kissing each other

"AMY!"

"Oh hi Sonic what's going on?" Asked Amy and they broke the kiss

"H-hey Amy, I ju-"

"Why don't you just leavefaker!" Yelled Shadow

"I just want to tell Amy Something!"

"I don't care! Your going to hurther feelings again!"

"That's it!" Yelled Sonic as he jumped Shadow

"Oh my God! Please stop this!" Yelled Amy in fear

They didn't hear her; they just kept on punching and kicking

"STOP!" Yelled Amy as she stood in front of Sonic

"…..Amy……"

"Sonic just go you caused enough trouble already!" yelled Amy as she pushed Sonic away

"Amy Please, I need to tell you something" Said Sonic with a sad look on his face

"Come on Shadow, Lets leave this faker alone" said Amy grabbing Shadow's hand

"Amy…….I LOVE YOU!"

"W-What?" asked Amy stopping in her tracks

Sonic Ran up to Amy and holds her

"I love you Amy Rose, and I'm…I'm sorry for what I said to you…I know your dating Shadow b-but can you ever forgive me?" said Sonic with tears in his eyes

"Heh…Surprise" Said Shadow standing up clapping his hands

"What's going on?"

"It was a trick for you to say sorry to me" Said Amy with a smile

"But it Looks like Amy got something more than an apology" Said Shadow with a smirk on his face

"Wait, so you're telling me that everybody knew all about this?" Asked Sonic a bit confused

"Yep, now I think I should leave you two alone" Said Shadow as he turn around and left

"So Sonic, did you really meant what you said?"

Sonic starts to blush as he holds Amy's hands "Y-yes I do love you…and I'm REALLY sorry for what I said to you at the race, you won fair and square…by the way, I still own you for winning the race"

Amy had tears of joy "Oh Sonic, I don't need anything from you, all I wanted to know is that you love me…"

Sonic stood there with a small tear in his eye and Kisses Amy on the lips

Amy was shocked but enjoyed the kiss

This would have had lasted for every if it wasn't getting dark

Amy broke the kiss "It's getting late, I have to go…"

"Let me walk you home"

Amy started to blush as Sonic took her hand as they both walked to Amy's apartment. They both stopped in front of her door but before Amy went in Sonic gave her a hug

"I love you Amy Rose"

"I love you too Sonic" And with that Amy walked in her apartment

Later on the Night as Amy was getting ready to go to sleep look at her sneakers

"Today was a great day after all" said Amy as she jumped on her bed holding her sneakers "And it was all thanks to you, these did help me get the person I love"

Then Amy started to yawn, so she put her sneakers next to her bed and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night a dark figure came to Amy's room, it was Shadow he walked up to Amy's bed smiled and took the sneakers.

"It all worked out as I planed"

And with that he jumped out the window with a smile

THE END!

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

So! What do you think about the twist? Anyway! I know I was gone but I had to do final and such so I was busy. Do you think I should do a same sex story? Let me know :D


End file.
